Shokugeki no Soma Wiki:Blocking Policy
This is our blocking policy. Blocking The admins of this site can ban users from editing for a certain time. The user could be banned for breaking rules in general. This applies to both users and anonymous contributors. See General Rules. Any sort of act that would break anything listed on this page will be subject to banning. For a more clear definition of banning reasons, they are: *'Vandalizing'-Vandalization is any sort of edit that has nothing to do with a page. Adding anything that is either 18+ media, adult language, and adult theme to a page. Clearing a page of all content for no justifiable reason. *'Spam Posts'-Posting numerous messages on user walls that are complete gibberish or do not serve any purpose other than to annoy or harass another user. *'Harassment'-If anyone consistently insults or harass a user. *'Creating unnecessary pages'-We do not mind if someone creates a page. However, if an Admin deems them unnecessary and deletes it, do not recreate it. Multiple attempts to necropost a page will result in banning. *'Edit Quality Warnings'-The Admins constantly monitor edits done to the wiki. If an admin feels that the user is making poor quality edits, they will issue a warning to improve their habits. Continuous warnings become subject to review of the Admins for possible banning. Regarding anonymous accounts- Even though an editor may be "anonymous" aka, a wiki contributor, they can still be banned. A ban for a wiki contributor will block their IP address, preventing any edits being made from that IP as well as preventing that IP from creating a user account for this wiki. Reporting Of course, the user in question will always be notified of the ban. Not to worry, every ban can be lifted, so if you think you were wrongly banned, leave a message on any of the admin's message wall, then an admin will check it, and will be happy to give you an explanation or perhaps lift the ban. If you believe another user should be banned, leave a message on an admin's message wall, along with the reason on why you think the user should be banned. The admin will decide on what to do. The end word is, keep the good faith between users to prevent all this because really, we just hope none of this happens. Penalties Generally the admins will establish a ban time with a minimum of one week. However, depending on the severity of the user's actions that lead to the ban or in the case of previous ban periods, the length of a user's ban can last longer periods of time. *'Level 1 (Ban time of 1 week)' - These are for minor misconduct like spam posts, minor vandalism, and necroposting admin deleted pages. The admins generally will give warnings before issuing this sort of ban. Things that are easily fixable by the user in question and is the shortest ban period given. *'Level 2 (Ban time of 1 month)' - These are for continued minor misconduct. Also for harassment of users and wiki comments automatically starts off at this level. If a user does not adhere to a warning given by an admin regarding editing qualities, first time bans will start up to this level. *'Level 3 (Ban time of 1 year)' - These are for persistent minor misconduct after receiving Level 1 and Level 2 bans. Continued level 2 harassments or poor editing quality after numerous warnings will also escalate to this level if the user does so during their probation period. Doing complete page wipes, posting adult content, or complete page vandalism will all start at this level. Probations After a ban has expired, unbanned users who have committed Level 1 or 2 misconduct will have a probation period of time of 6 months. Any violation during this time will automatically result in an immediate ban on the first offense. Depending on the severity of their actions that caused this rebanning during the probation period, users may receive the same banning period or escalate to the next level of probation. However, users at Level 3 will have a probation period of 1 year and will always stay at Level 3 regardless of the cause of their first offense during the probation period. After the probation period has expired, users will start off with a clean slate and any further conduct that violates the Blocking Policy will be subject to a neutral review by the Admins. It will be based solely on the act committed and nothing based on earlier bans. Category:Policy